Abnormal Class
by Queen Ratsune
Summary: Kisah kehidupan Kagura di kelas 3Z Gintama School yang amburadul


Warning :

-Ini fanfic bahasanya gak baku and amburadul

-Pair : OkiKagu GinTae

Kalau kalian pengen kehidupan SMA kalian berjalan dengan normal, seperti belajar atau bersosialisasi dengan wajar, maka jangan sampai deh lo lo pada masuk ke kelas 3-Z dengan julukan 'kelas abnormal' di sekolah Gintama yang tercinta ini. Karena orang senormal apapun, bakalan berubah menjadi makhluk absurd yang gak normal kalau sudah menjadi bagian dari kelas ini.

Dan emang sudah takdirnya gue yang notabenenya anak pindahan, harus masuk kelas ini tanpa tau seluk beluknya. Kalau gue tau pun, udah langsung pindah lagi dah gue dari sekolah itu.

Gue yang baru pindah sejak seminggu yang lalu aja udah bisa ngerasain hawa-hawa abnormal disekitar gue.

Kalian gak ngerti? Okeh gue kasih beberapa contoh keabsurdan kelas ini.

Jadi waktu itu pelajaran kelas memasak sedang berlangsung dan pengajarnya itu lagi ke toilet. Mulai tuh salah satu murid berulah.

Katsura menyalakan kompor 4 _burner_ sesekali mematikannya sesuai irama lagu yang dia lantunkan, "_Yarunara imashika ne, Zura! Yaru nara imashika ne, Zura! Joui ga joy~ joui ga joy! Yo yo yo katsu-rap yoo! _" dengan gaya sok-sok an ala-ala DJ, Katsura memutar tangan kanannya disekitaran _burner_, dengan tangan satunya lagi yang memegang telinga. Bener-bener kayak DJ yang biasa nangkring di kelab kelab malam tuh anak.

Kondo yang ngeliatnya udah ketawa-ketawa gaje, sambil ikutan nari-nari ala nax clubbing.

Tapi kok gue ngeliatnya malah kayak gorilla yang nari di pagelaran topeng monyet yak?

"Oi, lanjutin masaknya woi!! Hadeh, nyesel gue sekelompok sama lo lo pada!" beralih ke Hijikata, cowo dengan tampang serius yang sejauh ini masih gue anggap 'agak' normal dari yang lain. Walau gue yakin, ini orang pasti sama aja kayak penduduk kelas 3-Z lainnya.

Maksudnya ada sisi absurdnya gitu.

"Ini adonan mayonesnya gak jadi-jadi, kampret! Gue bisa mati kalo gak makan mayones!"

Tuh kan, apa gue bilang! Senormal apapun penghuni kelas ini, jatuhnya malah jadi gak normal di mata orang awam. Mana ada orang normal yang semaniak itu pada mayones?

Yaa cuma Hijikata seoranglah yang seperti itu.

Lalu suara yang datar terdengar membalas perkataan Hijikata, "kalau gitu, mati aja sana Hijikata! Tenang aja, gue yang tanggung buat bayar makamnya." siapa lagi yang berani bicara sefrontal itu kalo bukan orang sadis bermarga Okita itu. Sougo namanya. Tapi gue sering manggil dia dengan julukan 'sadist' atau 'do-S' karena sifatnya itu.

Dia juga orang yang udah gue anggap musuh abadi di kehidupan gue!

Ngeselin sumpah kalau ngadepin tingkah absurd bocah sadis yang satu itu. Ngegas mulu bawaannya.

"_Ano_, Kagura-_chan_. Daripada kamu tidak ada kerjaan, bisakah kamu membantu ku mengangkat wajan itu dan menaruh masakannya di piring sebelah sana?"

Gue noleh ke arah cewek manis dengan rambut kuncir kuda yang tersenyum manis. Cewek ini memiliki sifat yang lembut beraura 'kakak perempuan' yang manis, sehingga gue aja nganggep dia seperti kakak gue sendiri.

Tapi jangan salah. Di balik sifatnya yang lembut itu, dia memiliki sisi yang menyeramkan juga. Bahkan gak sedikit adegan dimana dia yang bersikap kasar dan sadis layaknya gorilla betina, waktu dia digangguin sama Kondo.

Beuh, Ngeri deh! Makanya gue gak berani macam-macam sama dia. Dia itu bagai bos genk Yakuza versi cewek yang ditopengi dengan karakter lembut bagai cewek polos.

Tapi menurut gue itu jadi nilai plus kenapa dia disukai banyak orang, termasuk gue sendiri. Gak, gue masih normal kok. Maksud gue, suka dalam hal kagum gitu. Istilahnya dia 'panutanque' lah yaa.

Karakter yang melindungi, juga dilindungi gitu lah dia.

Kembali ke percakapan sebelumnya.

"Ah yaa, _sorry_ anego. Mana wajannya?"

Otae yang sedang menyuci piring pun menunjuk wajan yang pantatnya udah banyak koreng item. "Yang itu."

Seketika gue sweatdrop ngeliat isi wajan yang ditunjuk Otae.

Anjiirr!! Yakin nih benda yang lebih mirip kayak dark matter ini layak disebut masakan?

"A–anego, yakin yang ini?" gue gak mau _suudzon_ dulu, jadi gue lebih baik bertanya.

Tapi sialnya cewek dengan senyum yang selalu terpatri itu membenarkan pertanyaan gue.

"Kalo Kagura-chan mau icip-icip silakan. Tapi jangan diabisin ya."

OGAHHHH!! GUE MASIH SAYANG SAMA NYAWA GUE!!

Orang normal mana yang mau makan tuh masakan gosong dan bersifat toxic itu?

"T–tae _chan_. Bo–bolehkah aku icip masakanmu juga?"

Ah! Gue lupa kalau anak kelas ini mustahil ada yang normal. Contohnya ini cewek dengan _eyepatch_ di mata kirinya. Dia Kyubei, cewek lurus yang kalau kumat ngalahin orang tersengklek dia tuh. Bahkan banyak yang ngira dia itu belok. Bukti cintanya itu dia rela mati demi Otae. Seperti tadi kan, dia doang yang gak sayang nyawa buat makan '_dark matter_' nya Otae.

Balik lagi, gue cuma terkekeh kaku nanggepin mereka, sambil memikirkan caranya nih senjata umat manusia biar gak sampai diperut orang tak berdosa.

Beneran mikir keras deh gue!

"OMG!!!! Masakannya kenapa lo tumplekin ke lantai bego?!!!"

Gue mengalihkan tatapan gue saat telinga ini mendengar kerusuhan, lagi. Suara bindeng cem kucing kejepit itu sudah pasti pemiliknya cewek alay bernama Catherine.

"Berisik Njink! Kacamata gue gatau kemana neh! Gue gak bisa liat. Burem!" cewek berambut ungu itu menanggapi.

"Lo nya aja yang bego!"

"Apa lo bilang?!"

Yeuh rusuh kan. Paan dah mereka sama-sama bego aja tuh, malah saling ngehujat. Padahal gue liat kacamata Saachan ada di kepalanya dan dia gak sadar. Catherine juga gak nyadar tuh. Sama-sama bego kan?

But wait...

Ada sesuatu yang melintas di otak bobol gue.

Aha!! Kayak ada lampu nongol di atas kepala gue, because gue tau caranya musnahin ini _Dark Matter_.

Jenius sekali gue!

Okeh jadi gini, ceritanya gue pura-pura kesandung dan jatuhin wajan yang gue pegang ini, terus masakannya Anego bakalan jatuh juga kan tuh.

Memang sih gue jahat banget karena nyia-nyia in kerja keras Otae masak tuh makanan. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Ini demi kebaikan semua orang, terutama Otose sensei selaku pengajar di kelas memasak ini, yang otomatis bakalan nyicipin ini makanan.

Konyol banget kalo guru senior itu menghembuskan napas terakhir akibat makan masakan salah satu muridnya.

'_Gedubrakk prangg njezz!1!1!_' (Suara jatuh yaa ini gaes!)

Dan YES berhasil! Terima kasih untuk kegoblokan Sa-chan dan Catherine tadi. Berkat kegoblokan yang murni itu, kalian sudah menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang. _I proud of you guys_!

"Duh maaf anego! Gue gak sengaja."

_gak sengaja dapat ide brilian untuk gagalin debut masakan anego, hehe. _

Bisa gue lihat tatapan terkejut sekaligus sedih dari Otae terpancar di matanya. Duh jadi ngerasa bersalah nih gue. Gue pun lanjut ngerengek minta maaf ke Otae.

"Gak papa Kagura-chan. Tapi sekarang kita harus masak apa? Waktunya tinggal 15 menit lagi."

"Gimana kalau kita bikin pudding? Praktis kan?" Kyubei ngasih saran.

Ah ya, puding sih masaknya tinggal dicampur air terus dipanasin. Praktis sekali! _Sasuga_ putri dari keluarga Yagyu.

"Baiklah." Otae kembali sibuk mengambil ini itu untuk membuat puding. Gue sama Kyubei cuma bantu mantau.

Tapi lagi-lagi gue dibuat _sweatdrop_ setelah puding masakan Otae sudah jadi.

Kenapa?

Pudingnya gosong guys! Bahkan visualnya lebih parah dari masakannya yang tadi.

Benyek-benyek gimana gitu.

Serah deh... malas gue mikir buat nyingkirin ini puding beraura kegelapan. Bodo amat dah kalau Otose sensei mokad kejang-kejang gegara makan nih puding ajaib.

Memang yaa... mustahil ada orang normal yang menjadi siswa di kelas ini. Gak akan nemu dimana pun orang-orang seperti ini di kelas manapun deh.

Ini baru seberapa gaes. Masih banyak lagi ke absurd-an kelas ini di chapter berikutnya.

Dan gue, Kagura Yato, gak kalah abnormalnya dengan siswa 3-Z disini.

...ToBeCon...

**A/n :****Gintama 3Z class nih hehe..**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel 'Einstein' karya yourkidle nih..**

**Sengaja pake bahasa yang gak baku juga :v**

**Btw, gak jelas ya? Sama gak jelasnya kayak ini kelas :v**


End file.
